


Confessions of a Kind

by examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, I think someone injected me with sugar because this is so sweet im sorry sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating/pseuds/examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m sure this has been done three million times already; Rin feels insecure in his relationship with Makoto because he feels he’s better off with Haru.</p><p>Major fluffy ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of a Kind

Rin had a bit of a jealousy problem, he trusted Makoto fully. He didn’t feel insecure or fear Makoto would ever cheat…yet he couldn’t help but feel jealousy flare when it came to his friendship with Haru. They understood each other exponentially, and at times Rin’s heart broke at the idea that he’s better off being with Haru.  
It was three months into his relationship with Makoto that this idea sprouted in his mind. He didn’t dare to voice his fear to his boyfriend, the very extended thought of Makoto agreeing and leaving terrified him. But as the months passed, the thought became more and more dominant. One evening when the two were spending time together, Makoto grew anxious.

“Rin, can we talk?” Makoto asked in a more serious tone than a second ago.

Rin was sat comfortably in between the others legs, on his bed. Inhaling a shaky breath, Rin replied “what else have we been doing?”

Closing his eyes and kissing the back of the red head’s head, Makoto grew teary eyed.

“Do you not want to be with me?” He asked.

Instantly Rin moved from his position to lean on his knees, looking towards the other.

“What are you saying?? Do you not want to be with me??” Rin replied, panicked.

Confusion poured over Makoto’s face.

“Ofcourse I want to be with you.” He replied confidently. “It’s just…I feel as though you’re off somewhere else in your head..” His voice faltered, as a tear escaped.

Rin’s heart broke at seeing Makoto upset, especially so that he was the cause. He moved closer to the other, bringing a hand up to Makoto’s cheek, catching the tear. The brunette leaned into the touch, clearly craving a tender gesture as this.

“Mako…tell me what you feel.” Rin whispered.

With his eyes closed, still leaning into the touch, he replied “how I feel? I’m crazy about you. You’re ridiculous sometimes, but you mean so much to me.” He opened his eyes to look the other in the eye. “What do you feel?”

“I love you.” Rin blurted out without thinking. Retracting his hand as soon as he realised what he just let escape his own mouth.

“What?” Makoto blurted in reply.

“What?”

“You said you love me.”

“No I didn’t” he quipped back.

“Yes you did.” Makoto spoke with a breathless smile.

Pressing forward, he kissed Rin sweetly.

“Since you said that…I feel like I can ask this…why do you zone out sometimes?? After I bring you back to earth, you look heartbroken..” He asked, one hand on the back of Rin’s neck.

Looking down, Rin forced himself to talk. “I’m jealous…kind of. No I’m not, I just. Haru. And you. Ahh hmm how do I say this?? You and Haru.” He looked up to Makoto hoping he got his message across.

“Haru? What about him?”

“You seem to understand him so well. And I’m me…and I just. Sometimes, I think you’re better off with him.”

Now Rin’s eyes started to tear up, but to his surprise Makoto chuckled. Slightly hurt that this was his reaction to what had been troubling him so much, Rin looked away. To which, Makoto followed Rin’s movement. Pressing his lips to Rin’s cheek, pressing himself flush against the other by wrapping his arms around the red head.

“That’s what’s been getting to you?? The relationship between Haru and myself is strictly platonic, suggesting otherwise gives me the creeps. God Rin” he laughed into Rin’s ear.

“And it only appears that I understand him.” He pulled back to look Rin in the eye. “He isn’t the most extrovert, so most of the time I have to try and read him. It helps I’ve known him for that little bit longer than everyone else. But if that was all you were worrying over, then I’m glad.”

“You’re glad?”

“I thought you didn’t want to be with me and you were thinking of ways to break up with me.”

“God no!” Rin exclaimed, not liking hearing such words.

Chuckling again, Makoto pulled Rin flush to him again, pulling him down to lie down with him on the bed.

Running his hands through Rin’s hair, Makoto breathed in a relieved breath. He exhaled a truth he had been too scared to confess up til today.

“I love you too.” He replied with a smile.

“What?” Rin snapped up, looking into Makoto’s eyes.

“What?”

“You said you loved me.”

“Yes I did.” He replied with a giant smile.

Rin returned his smile ten fold, not before kissing Makoto with all he had.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fluffy, I hope it was okay
> 
> Please leave a comment!
> 
> my tumblr is mynarutomind


End file.
